


Enough

by Kelo77



Series: The Brave: Outtakes [1]
Category: The Brave (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Loosely associated with Light Among the Shadows and Call Me Joseph, NSFW, No Slash, One Shot Collection, various pairings - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 16:50:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20067352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelo77/pseuds/Kelo77
Summary: A series of mostly unrelated The Brave one-shots with varying degrees of plot that are mostly NSFW. Suggestions are welcome in the comments!





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so there was a request for Jalton and Jealous Adam, this first one-shot should hit both those marks and then some!
> 
> For the record, this particular one-shot does not fall anywhere in the timeline of TLAS or CMJ. It is a stand alone, and that will be obvious when you get about halfway through, but thought I'd clarify :)
> 
> You might notice this one got away from me a bit. It was supposed to be plotless fluff, it is anything but that at 7k+ (in just a few hours of writing...do you see why I need a runoff for ideas so that I can focus?), but I hope that you enjoy it anyway. Also, I don't think you need the warning, but this is SO NSFW.
> 
> I hope that you enjoy it :)
> 
> We'll see where the next one takes us...

Dalton knew that this mission would be difficult. Not because the mission itself was particularly difficult, but because he was going to have to let other men see something that he wanted to keep all to himself.

What's worse is that it had already taken them weeks to get Jaz installed in the club, McG in as a somewhat regular client, and Amir behind the bar.

Up to this point, Dalton had been on the sidelines, but after today, he was sure there would be no denying to anyone what he had known for some time.

He'd been diligent about burying his feelings, but every now and then a certain little ninja managed to get under his skin. So, Dalton had been dreading this day ever since they'd come up with this scenario to embed themselves into the 'business' dealings of a cartel boss. This day was going to test his ability to stay on the right side of the line.

In fairness, Dalton's head had been on the wrong side of the line for some time, but lately, every other part of him wanted to step over to the dark side too. He knew this wouldn't be stepping a toe over the line; this was going to be throwing his whole body over it then sprinting in the other direction.

Her direction. And Dalton knew Jaz was feeling it too.

His body was filled with dread as he walked through the curtain into the darkened room.

When he rounded the corner, he kept his eyes on the floor until he heard McG whistle into his comms line. It was then that he knew shit was about to go off the rails.

"Damn Top, Jazzy is smokin'." McG chirped in his ear.

Dalton's eyes went to the stage, automatically knowing that McG was sitting directly across from it since it gave him a direct line of sight to the back entrance. When his eyes adjusted to the bright backlighting, he nearly choked. There was Jaz in knee-high stiletto boots, fishnets, a barely-there denim skirt, and a deep red halter top. She was up on the stage with a hand on the pole doing all kinds of things to get his heart pumping a little faster.

The stage wasn't technically open yet; they were just blocking the lighting, so this was a dry run, but the idea of Jaz up there in less than what she had on now was making his skin crawl. Dalton hoped they could find a way to keep that from happening. In fact, he had a couple stacks of bills in his pocket that he was hoping could make that happen.

In less than twenty minutes, this club would be packed as the girls started to hit the stage, but at the moment, there were only a few people in the VIP section. All of their eyes were on the exotic beauty that had captured all of his attention.

"Earth to Dalton," McG said with a laugh alerting him to the fact that he'd stopped moving.

Dalton shook off the distraction and walked by the first table where Hugo Ruiz and Emanuel Rodriquez were sitting.

The two of them were pretty nasty. They had a penchant for abusing the women who danced at the club, dealing drugs, and trafficking women. It was rumored that this club had become a catalog of sorts with prominent businessmen coming in selecting girls right off the stage.

And their informant told them on that night they were getting a shipment of young American girls. The team was there because one of those American girls just happened to be the daughter of Director McCabe's old friend from his Marine Corps days.

So tonight, Jaz was on the menu, and they would be serving up a distraction until Amir got word the shipment was incoming and the team outside could get the girls to safety.

Dalton was not happy about it.

He hated that these girls had been smuggled into Mexico to be sold. He hated that Jaz was on display. And Dalton hated that he was about to cross into territory he knew he was never going to come back from. And that he didn't want to.

* * *

Jaz had her back turned when Dalton came in, be the other girls on the stage had stopped to ogle him as he walked through the door. She didn't have comms, but she could hear his voice as he spoke to the hostess, so she knew he was the cause of the dancers distraction.

"Those eyes," Amanda said as she looked him up and down. "I call dibs on that one."

"Oh honey, those lips are almost enough to get me to switch teams," Julia said as she dropped to the floor and popped back up again with her hands never leaving the pole.

"Me too," April growled as she ran her hands over her body trying to get his attention.

Jaz felt her skin prickle with annoyance at their admiration. It was a feeling she had no right to, but that didn't make her any less annoyed.

"Look at him, ooof, even better from behind," Amanda said as he rounded the corner and turned towards the booth at the center of the room.

Jaz could smell the light spice of his cologne as she tried for discretion when she turned her head in his general direction.

Jaz had seen Dalton half-dressed, in a towel, in uniform, and a dozen other ways where he looked damn good, but this suit just did it for her. He looked so good she thought she might be drooling, but still, Jaz tried for indifference when she said, "Mmmm, he's alright."

April laughed, "Uh-huh, sweetheart, you look like you might spontaneously combust, so you might want to re-evaluate your definition of alright."

Jaz could feel the heat rising off her skin as she dragged her eyes away from his frame, she knew they were going to be up close and personal real soon, so she was going to have to get her shit together.

As she straightened up her expression soured as Amanda was on her way to his table looking to collect on the prize she'd set her sites on.

* * *

Dalton sat back and waited as the blonde who'd been talking to Jaz sauntered over, "What can I get you, sweetheart?"

"Your friend for a start." He said as he nodded towards Jaz, who was walking towards the back.

The men at the neighboring table were following the same line of sight as they talked in the booth beside him. He couldn't hear them, but he knew that the rest of the team could since McG and Jaz had been casing the place for two weeks and dropped a bug in the seam of the leather banquette. But, he could see the leather folio that Ruiz carried with him everywhere.

The blonde visibly frowned at Dalton's disinterest, but covered it as she said, "How about some champagne and I'll see what I can do about my friend?"

Dalton simply nodded and ignored her as she toddled off towards the bar. His eyes remained on Jaz.

* * *

After a few minutes, a gentleman arrived with a wine cooler and a bottle of their finest champagne, "Will you be enjoying any company this evening sir?"

"That depends, could you have one of your girls join me?" Dalton asked.

"I can get Amanda back here, she's one of our best..." the gentleman started.

"Uh-uh, I'm more of an ass man." Dalton said as he kept his eyes glued to Jaz's ass to punctuate that thought.

She was currently leaning into a booth across the room as she talked to a trio of men in cheap suits.

The man followed his gaze and said, "I'll see if miss Jasmine is available; it looks like she might already be engaged."

"Un-engage her," Dalton said as he slid a stack of bills across the table without ever taking his eyes off her.

Dalton was going for obsession, and it wasn't a hard sell at the moment.

The man's eyes got comically large, but he picked up the bundle of cash, and discreetly slipped it into his jacket with a nod.

Dalton watched as he headed over to the bar and carefully slipped the money to the owner. The older man nodded towards the leggy blonde and called her over whispering a command. The blonde then made a beeline for the table where Jaz was and whispered in her ear.

That was when Dalton knew this little game they were playing was over. Jaz turned and smiled in his direction before she said her goodbyes to the three men she'd been speaking with. They looked reluctant to let her go, and Dalton was about to get up when one of them reached for her pulling her back into his lap.

Jaz smiled, but Dalton could read her disgust. He couldn't help but snicker when her elbow got wedged in his gut 'accidentally,' and Jaz giggled through an insincere apology. The man who'd brought his bottle over made his way over to break up the trios protests, and a moment later, Jaz was headed in his direction.

"Hey blue eyes, I heard you wanted some company. What's your name?" Jaz said with a heavy New York accent.

"Adam," He replied.

"Can I pour you a glass of champagne, love?" Jaz cooed as she slipped a finger beneath the lapel of his jacket.

"Only if you pour one for yourself." He said.

"Mmmm, I can't drink on the job sugar...unless," Jaz said as her boss strode by.

Adam held a hand up and called him over and said, "another glass for the lady."

"As you wish, sir." The man said as he watched Adam set another stack of bills on the table.

A moment later the man returned with a second flute and discreetly picked up the cash while whispering something in her ear.

When the owner went back to the bar, one of the men they were watching followed as Dalton pulled Jaz into the booth beside him, "How about that drink?"

Jaz carefully popped the cork and poured two glasses, handing one to him with a smile as she leaned in to whisper in his ear, "Did he just hand off the money?"

Dalton pressed his lips below her ear and whispered, "Mmmm-hmm. Guess we can add club owner to the resume."

They'd suspected he'd been working with the owner on record, but this was the first time they'd witnessed him taking money during business hours.

"Makes sense, probably laundering money through the place," Jaz said as the music got louder and started a seductive beat as the first dancer hit the stage.

"What'd he say to you just now?" Dalton asked.

"He told me if I could get you to spend for the back room I could have you for the night," Jaz said as she let her fingers skim low on his abs to play with his belt buckle as the men watched with interest.

While the idea had some appeal, it also pissed Dalton off. Working for this shithole meant giving up the right to consent.

Jaz settled in beside him as they talked for a few minutes as her hands worked a circuit over his abs and across his inner thighs while he tried not to appear over-eager.

Not an easy task.

"Jasmine, you make sure and show the gentleman a nice time." One of their marks said as he leered at her.

"I always do." She cooed as she slipped her fingers over Dalton's chest and up to his shoulders, pushing his jacket off.

With that, he headed back to his table and whispered something in his partner's ear while watching them.

"They're talking about you daddy Warbucks," McG said over comms.

Dalton didn't respond, because Jaz was undoing his top few buttons as she hummed, "You need to loosen up a bit, Adam."

"Okay, they're looking at your financials. Sizing you up. Nice." Preach shared. "Maybe let them know you're looking for a little companionship."

"Companionship? I don't think that's what they're selling." McG interjected.

"She's like my daughter McGuire; I don't even want to think about what they're actually selling." Preach said.

"What he's saying is you two might want to dial it up a notch," McG offered. "Make them move you to the back room."

Jaz smiled just before she tipped the last sip of her champagne towards his lips, allowing it to drip down his, "Oops, let me get that."

Before Dalton had a chance to formulate a response, her lips moved from his chin on a path to the little divot at the base of his neck as she sipped at the cool rivulets that lingered on his skin.

"Fuck," Dalton mumbled as he let his head fall back as he rested his arms on the top of the banquette fighting the instinct to pull her into his lap and give in to the desire that just hit him like a Las Vegas heatwave.

Dalton had not been prepared for Jaz's lips on his skin, even though that had been the plan all along.

"Do you like that baby?" Jaz said as she rest her hands on his upper thighs and scraped her teeth against the cords of his neck.

"Dalton, they're watching you...so give them something to look at, not some stiff-armed banker type that's afraid to touch a pretty girl," McG interjected.

Dalton let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding, "Come here Beautiful."

Jaz climbed up over his lap and settled in as she pulled his arms off the back of the banquette set them low on her hips.

Dalton pressed a kiss to her bare shoulder as she rocked her hips into him, stealing his breath before someone cleared their throat.

"Excuse me sir, but the gentlemen over there are requesting miss Jasmine," The bouncer said.

"They just gave him about a grand." Preach shared.

Dalton could feel irritation prickling under the surface, not because the asshats were messing with the op, but because he wasn't ready to stop whatever was just getting started. This was a dangerous road he was traveling down.

"How much?" Dalton growled.

"Excuse me, sir?" The bouncer said.

"How much will it take to have her for the night?" Dalton grumbled.

"Sir, we don't..." The man started.

"How much did it cost them?" He re-iterated.

"Sir, that's not how we do things."

"So you're telling me, they didn't just pay you?" Dalton barked.

The man looked flustered as Dalton pushed Jaz off his lap and called their bluff, "Fine, I'll take my money elsewhere."

He grabbed his jacket allowing two banded stacks of bills to fall on the side table before snatching them up and shoving a couple hundred bucks in Jaz's hand, "Thanks, sweetheart."

Dalton made his way towards the front door as McG said, "Thing 2 is hot on your heels."

Sure enough, Ruiz was right behind him as he sharply yanked the handle on the front door.

"Hold up, friend; I think there's been a misunderstanding."

"No, I don't think there has been. You're associate has made it abundantly clear that Jasmine is not available tonight."

"Jasmine is quite popular tonight, can I interest you in the blonde? She's quite stunning and has a bit more...experience if you know what I mean." Ruiz said.

"Nope. Not interested," he said as he jerked the handle again trying not to let his rage show at his insinuation.

"Okay, okay...listen I'm sure we can work something out, let me get you another bottle of whatever you were drinking."

With that, Dalton headed back to his table. When he took his seat, he turned towards the table that had purchased Jaz's time and glared. The fat one smiled as he ogled Jaz, who was sitting between him and the other two while they put their greasy paws on her skin.

It took everything in him not to go over there and throw Jaz over his shoulder, but these three douchebags weren't the op. If they were lucky, they'd get caught up in the bust, but they weren't the headliners.

Ruiz headed over to the other table, and the fat guy's smile fell as Jaz extricated herself from the group. Ruiz snapped his fingers, and the blonde immediately replaced her as he slapped her on the ass and sent her back towards Dalton.

A moment later, Rodriguez came over and said, "We'd like to offer you a bit more privacy."

He pointed towards a curtained off area as he rubbed his fingers together discreetly, and added, "$100 no touching, for a grand I'll tell my guys to leave you alone for a couple of hours."

Dalton set a stack of bills on the table and said, "done."

* * *

Dalton led her through the curtained off room and pressed his lips to Jaz's collarbone near the mic that was sewn into her halter top and whispered, "So, you can check off prostitution on your sleaze bag bingo card."

McG chuckled and said, "Just a reminder, there are about a dozen cameras in that room, and Ruiz has a tablet."

Dalton pulled her into his side and pressed his lips to her neck as he whispered, "So, I guess we're gonna have to put on a show."

Jaz had butterflies in her stomach all of a sudden as she realized that she wasn't going to be able to hide her reaction to him from the rest of the team.

* * *

Dalton sat down on the Chaise lounge behind the curtain, feeling a chill across the back of his neck as he realized he was sweating. In just a few minutes he was going to be living out some version of the dream that had been plaguing him for months, the one where he woke up in a sweat aching for a girl he could not have.

And now, he was going to let her supple ass fill his hands and listen to the noises she makes when she's about to come. Everything but the main event, and he wasn't sure how he would be able to go back to joking around and pretending he didn't burn to touch her every time she was within reach.

He was so fucked.

Worse, every bit of it was going to be on display and he was sure there would be no explaining away the chemistry he already knew they were going to have, not to mention he was half-hard thinking about her settling her tight little body over him.

Jaz looked nervous as she shifted and hiked her skirt up just enough for her to settle into his lap as she crawled over him.

"You good?" She whispered.

"Mmm." He mumbled as he put his hands on her hips.

"Okay, I don't know about you guys, but you're not selling any kind of sex I'd want to have. You look like you're gonna chip ice off of her, you need to look like you want to melt it." McG offered _helpfully_.

"Fuck it," Dalton said as he lifted Jaz in the air and settled her right over his groin anchoring her in place with his hands on her ass over her skirt.

Dalton's fingers threaded into the mesh of her fishnets and pressed into her heated skin as he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers, eliciting a surprise little yip from Jaz.

It took a minute for her to respond, but when she did, it stole the breath from his lungs. It was raw, real, and hotter than hell as she opened to him and sipped at his full lower lip while rocking her hips against his.

"Fuck, Jaz." Dalton gasped as she scraped her fingers through his beard for leverage and deepened the kiss.

"What do you need baby?" Jaz asked.

"More than you can give me in this room," He stated matter of factly.

Jaz laughed as she leaned in and whispered so that Dalton's comms didn't pick her up, "There are cameras pointed at us right now, so either you're gonna fake it or..."

Fake it, right...except there was nothing about this that felt fake.

Dalton put his hands on her knees and Jaz thought he was going to push her off of him, but he surprised her when his hands slid up her thighs and slipped just beneath the hem of her skirt until they settled against bare skin as they wove into the mesh of her fishnets and pulled her flush up against him so she could feel just how much she affected him. Then, he switched off his mic and put a hand over hers, "Does this feel fake to you?"

Jaz shuddered as he pressed his lips to the exposed skin of her chest. Her skin still smelled like fresh apples, and it reminded him how much he loves walking into the bathroom on the base after she'd showered when the smell permeated the air.

"You're intoxicating." He hummed into her skin.

"So are you." She sighed, grazing her fingernails over his scalp as she arched into him, seeking out the warmth of his breath.

"We lost audio Top," McG interrupted full well knowing the mics had been disabled. "I need Jazzy's ear for a minute."

Dalton shook his head but made no move to remove his face from her chest as he slipped the bud from his ear discreetly and pretended to thread his fingers through her hair to accomplish the task.

"You got me Jazzy?" McG asked.

"Mmmm." She hummed as she moved Dalton's hand lower to uncover the mic.

"You've got incoming. You're either going to need to hurry up with this charade, or this charade is going to have a live audience."

Jaz could already hear footsteps, so she did the only thing she could think of. She committed.

Dalton groaned as even more of her skin was exposed when Jaz pulled the knot free on her top, letting it fall between them. Underneath it was a red lace bralette that left absolutely nothing to the imagination.

Not her perfect olive skin, nor the light smattering of freckles dotting her cleavage, not even the tight little buds that he couldn't drag his eyes away from.

Jaz carefully slipped the comms back in Dalton's ear with a sleight of hand even though it made her feel even more naked than she already was.

A second later, the curtains parted, and Ruiz came in with two of the three businessmen along with the blonde. She was sprawled out on a chaise that McG had bugged just the other day, and the thought still made Dalton want to punch him in the mouth.

* * *

  
** _Four days earlier_ **

McG settled on the chaise as he waited for Jaz to show up. When she came in, his smile grew, Dalton was probably leaving marks on the steel counter in the truck with the comms equipment right now.

Jaz walked towards him like a predator with a sexy little smile on her face until she reached him and walked around the back of the chaise trailing her fingers over his chest until she was squarely behind him leaning forward and giving him one hell of a view.

McG smiled, knowing Dalton could see him as he pulled Jaz down with both hands and kissed her. His other hand slipped the wafer-like listening device into the tiny slit Jaz made in the fabric as she walked around the back of the lounger.

The kiss hadn't been explicitly necessary, but McG was dying to see what was behind those lingering looks that he's caught both Jaz and Dalton giving one another when they thought no one was looking. Their chemistry was undeniable, though both of them put a lot of energy into denying it.

Amir came in and set a scotch on the rocks down next to McG and whispered, "careful; the owner told the bouncer to break your arm if you touch her without paying."

McG reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet pinching a couple hundreds between his fingers he held them up for the older man to see earning him a nod. He roughly grabbed Jaz as he sat upright pulling her between his legs and said, "now give me a show, sweetheart."

Jaz proceeded to go through the motions as McG occasionally manhandled her and put on a good show of getting off as she believably gyrated and writhed against him. All the while, McG smiled because he could literally hear Dalton hate watching over the comms from the van.

When he was finished, McG stood up and dramatically adjusted his crotch with a crooked smile before dropping a big bill on the chaise.

"That was a good time, maybe if I give them a little more money I can get a full-ride next time," McG said with a laugh.

Jaz leaned up to whisper in his ear, and he'd been expecting a snarky retort; instead, she said, "I'm off in twenty, mind sticking around that guy has been giving off rape vibes all night, and I'd rather give you a full-ride than test that hunch."

Jaz picked up the money and left the room without a word. It pissed her off that she was sure a little more money almost certainly got all manner of men a full ride. And it could've been her if McG hadn't stepped up when some nasty older man tried to buy a little time with her earlier.

He wasn't supposed to engage her, but he'd been watching the older man manhandle the girls, so when the man paid to take Jaz in the back, Dalton growled, "Do something."

McG just swung into action, if he'd dragged her out of there it would've been a scene, and the op would be over, so instead, he headed over to the bar and handed Amir a black card and said, "what will it take to get the brunette?"

Amir ran it up the chain and the next thing he knew he had Jaz dry humping him on camera with Dalton almost certainly ready to break shit.

By the time he walked out the back exit, Jaz was in the van and Dalton was examining the marks he'd left on her hips.

"What the fuck, McGuire," Dalton shouted as he shoved him. Hard.

"Hey, I kept her from much worse, but I've been acting like a douche all week, I couldn't exactly start treating her like she was made of glass," McG shouted back.

The two of them got over their beef quickly, but Dalton had remained salty about the fingertip shaped bruises he'd left on her skin.

And truth be told, he was more than a little pissed that McG had gotten to kiss her. For all the undercover ops they'd done, Dalton had never been the one kissing Jaz. But, two months ago it had merely been irritating, now, she had infiltrated his dreams, and he ached to make them a reality.

He didn't know when things had changed, but he knew they had.

* * *

Dalton forgot all about McG and Jaz when Ruiz told the two businessmen that if they didn't enjoy the blonde, they'd have a better selection the following evening.

"Sounds like our intel was on the money. If they come in tonight, they'll have just enough time to clean them up, get them good and doped up and sell them to the highest bidder." Preach interjected.

When Ruiz turned around, Dalton pulled her nipple between his lips, causing Jaz to throw her head back and let out a deeply pleasured groan and it went straight to his cock. This line in the sand that he thought he'd never crossed just disappeared as if it had never existed.

"Oh yeah," She cried as he sucked harder.

Ruiz came closer so he could adequately leer at Jaz and all Dalton wanted to do was cover her, but that wouldn't help them sell this, so instead, he slipped his hands under her skirt grabbed her ass and jerked her hips forcefully until she was firmly seated against his rock hard cock inching her skirt up so that the only thing between them was her thong, some flimsy fishnets, and his pants.

He could feel her fingernails biting into his skin when she felt him, and there was no denying where this was going anymore. Dalton could feel her heat through his pants, and it was making focusing on the job really difficult.

Apparently, McG had sympathy for them as he broke in and said, "Just keep them distracted, Amir has confirmation from the informant that the delivery is en route; We'll let you know as soon as Rodriguez comes out to inspect the girls and we confirm that Commander Matisse's daughter is in there."

With that, their comms went silent, and Dalton was sure Preach had shut off the mics. They still had eyes on them, and he knew if they sent up the distress signal they'd be there, but at least their whole interaction wasn't broadcast.

"God, you feel..." Dalton started as Jaz rocked her hips forward.

"I don't think you know what you do to me, Top," Jaz whispered as she arched into his tongue that was tracing the lacy edge of her bralette as he looked up at her with desire lighting his icy blue eyes.

"I can taste the sweetness of your skin, and all I can think about is laying you out across my bed and savoring every inch of this skin," Dalton whispered before he returned to her mouth and unleashed this naked desire he'd been reining in for so long.

Dalton had one hand in her hair and the other anchored beneath her skirt as his fingers wove into the fishnets and pulled her thong tight against her clit giving her a bite of delicious friction every time she rocked her hips.

"I'm going to come right here if you keep that up." She whined.

It was half complaint, half plea but he wanted it.

A second later Dalton jumped back as the comms buzzed back to life, he'd forgotten it was still in his ear, and it startled her.

"Get Jaz out of there; shit is about to go down!"

Dalton didn't even stop to think before he picked her up and bolted towards the back door just as the front doors opened. Ruiz pulled a gun and started to turn for Dalton just as Amir appeared and fired two shots, dropping him to the ground.

"What's happening?" Jaz asked as Dalton kept moving through the brisk night air towards the luxury SUV  
they'd rented for the op.

Once she was safe inside, he jumped in and put the car in gear, gunning it onto the access road behind the building. As soon as they cleared the treeline, the Bluetooth activated, and his comms went live through the speakers.

"The girls were delivered in the back of the truck, Rodriguez came out and shot the driver and shit got real." Preach said. "The girls are okay, but the local authorities are all over the scene. You two best get out of here, or you'll be in an interrogation room for the next few hours till they can confirm your identity with your cover ID. It's gonna be a while till we can get the scene cleared, we'll meet you at the plane once we get the girls checked out and on a transport home, McGuire is briefing Campbell right now."

Dalton could feel the adrenaline coursing through his veins as they rounded the corner near an abandoned warehouse. He knew they should get the car back and head to the plane and wait, but he just couldn't get the words she'd said to him out of his head.

_I'm going to come right here if you keep that up._

"Why are we..." Jaz started as she watched him get out of the car and walk around to her side.

Dalton didn't say a word as he clicked her out of her seatbelt and tossed his earpiece in the seat. With little effort, he picked her up and set her on the warm hood of the car, taking the edge off the night air and shoved her skirt up to her hips. His eyes shimmered with desire when he looked up at her, begging for permission to give them both what they had wanted.

The words wouldn't come, so Jaz just hooked her leg around his hips and pulled him forward, giving him all the permission he needed.

Dalton ran his palms up her thighs, separating them as he went. When he reached his destination, he let one finger slip over the silken fabric of her thong and shuddered when he found it absolutely soaked.

For him.

"Fuck me, Jaz." He mumbled as hooked a finger under the seam and slid it to one side baring her to him under the glow of the moonlight.

Jaz didn't respond; she simply tipped her head back and sighed in relief. She knew that nothing but Dalton could stop the ache and he was poised to do just that.

But after a moment of hesitation, she whispered, "Please."

And that was all it took.

Barely a second had passed before Dalton's lips closed over her clit and sucked the little bundle of nerves against his tongue.

She'd fantasized about his mouth an embarrassing amount of times in recent months, but that didn't do the real thing any justice. She could feel little sparks of pleasure tickling over her spine as he tasted her, and she knew he could make her come just like that, but Dalton had always been thorough in everything he did.

So it should've come as no surprise to her that he'd have a few more tricks up his sleeve.

"Jazzy I need to feel you come around me." He hummed as he flattened his tongue and took a deeper taste.

"Mmmmmm, yes." She said, reaching towards his buckle, but he had other plans.

"Uh-uh, not yet. I want to feel you come like this." He said as he sucked his fingers into his mouth before pressing them to her center and letting two slide into her pussy.

Jaz's knees shook as they stilled, and Dalton began rubbing his fingers against her front wall watching her intently looking for the signs that he'd found her sweet spot.

When her hips bucked up off the hood, he knew he'd found it, "feels good, doesn't it?"

"Oh god, what...Oh..."Jaz stuttered as she felt her walls flutter in search of more pressure.

Jaz had been with enough men to know she loved sex, and some of them had been really good in bed, but none of them had even glanced over that little spot.

"Haven't you ever...I mean when you're..." Dalton stammered as he suddenly felt like he was asking something far too personal in spite of the fact that he was knuckle deep inside of her about to feel precisely what she felt like when she came apart.

"No...oh shit that feels good," Jaz exclaimed as he put a little more pressure on her g-spot.

"Not even with your," Dalton again felt like he was intruding which seemed stupid given the fact that his sleeve was starting to get soaked as she got even wetter as he tapped over her g-spot a little faster.

"Oh god, you know about..." Jaz started, but her breath faltered before she could finish.

Dalton hadn't meant to eavesdrop, but he sometimes found himself outside her door on nights when he couldn't sleep, and he'd heard the hum along with the breathy sounds of her release one night not too long ago.

Suddenly, he knew exactly when things had changed. That was when his dreams had started; when he'd started to toe out that line in the sand.

Jaz wanted to feel embarrassed, but then his tongue curled over her clit, and she forgot all about it.

"Oh....Fuuuck, that's...oh. Yes, press harder," she said as he gave her what she wanted.

Within a minute Dalton was sweating and his cock was leaking against the front of his pants, but he didn't care. All he wanted was to feel the pleasure wash over Jaz.

"That's it Jazzy, tell me what you need," He said as he continued to lap at her.

"I like it hard and fast, please...I just need..." Jaz whined as she threw her head back, pressed her heels into the bumper, and raised her hips to give him better leverage.

Dalton could feel how engorged her g-spot was, and he knew she was on the verge of exploding in a way she'd never experienced before; he knew he could give her what she needed just like this, but he wanted to feel her wrapped around him, fluttering over him as she came all over his cock the first time it happened.

"Jazzy, I want to feel you come on my cock," Dalton stated as he started yanking at his belt with one hand.

Jaz didn't answer, she just shoved his hand away and went to work, pulling it free and shoving his pants down his hips.

She'd felt him back at the club, but seeing him for the first time was making her mouth water, his cock was long and thick, and she knew he was going to have no trouble finishing what he started, "What are you waiting for?"

Dalton smiled as he pulled his fingers from her soaked pussy and sucked them into his mouth; he dropped his wallet on the hood of the car and went to fish out a condom, but Jaz stopped him.

"I've got an IUD."

They both had regular physicals, and neither of them got too into casual sex anyway, plus, they were both too far gone to realize this was ten steps past the goal line and they would never be able to walk this back.

"I've never..." Dalton started.

"Me neither," Jaz finished.

Dalton pulled Jaz down off the hood and carried her to the back seat opening the door; he knew things were likely to get a little aggressive given how pent up they were and the disclosure that she liked it a little harder than he was prepared to give her on the hood of a car, so he at least wanted her to be comfortable.

It didn't hurt that it gave him a little better leverage too.

Dalton could feel a bead of sweat drip down his spine as he pressed the head of his cock to her, he had no idea how long he was going to be able to last with nothing between them but the raw desire that had been raging for weeks now, but he was determined.

He slammed his hips forwards earning an unintelligible string of curses from Jaz's mouth before she dug her heels into his ass and growled, "I need you to fuck me, hard."

Dalton smiled; he liked that she wasn't afraid to tell him exactly what she needed.

It only took a minute for him to ramp her back up to where she was before, as he slammed his hips to hers over and over. He just needed a little more leverage.

"Put your heels and the door frame and lift up," He instructed.

"Bossy," Jaz said with a smirk.

"Always," Dalton replied as she did what he asked.

Her eyes rolled back in her head when he hit her g-spot as he ramped up his thrusts to an exhausting level. Dalton knew neither of them was going to last at this pace, but he was sure he could get them there.

"Look at me," He growled as he shoved the lace of her bra to the side, exposing her nipples to the night air and flicking one with his thumb.

Jaz's skin heated with the contact and started to prickle as the pleasure began to build. It felt like a sunburn as you slip into cool water, almost painful, but she knew relief was coming.

"Oh fuck, I need. Oh..." Jaz mumbled as she tossed her head from side to side.

Dalton knew this feeling was uncomfortable the first time it happened, awkward even, but he also knew it was an incredible release.

"You feel like you need to pee, I know...embrace it. Don't try to stop it. You aren't going to." He whispered as he pressed a hand just above her pubic bone.

"Ohhhhhh, Oh gah, Oh fuck," Jaz screamed as she tried to do as he instructed.

"That's it," He said as he finally gave in and fucked her as hard as he'd ever fucked anyone in his life.

"Shit, shit, shit.....I'm gonna...ohhhhh, yes. Dalton, yes!" She screamed as her orgasm crested over her.

He could feel the pleasure rippling through her as she clamped down around him and it was more than he could take as he felt the cords of his own release snap-tight then explode as he slammed his cock home in short convulsive bursts.

"Fuck you feel so good on my cock." He hummed as he leaned in and sucked her right nipple into his mouth, causing a violent aftershock to hit her as she spasmed around him.

Damn if that didn't make his cock jerk.

Dalton knew this was a huge mistake, but it was one he intended to make over and over again no matter the consequences.

* * *

They got back to the plane ahead of the rest of the team, so they took the time to change into their regular clothes, but they could do nothing to wash the smell of sweat and sex from their skin. Dalton just hoped they'd all keep it to themselves.

Luckily, they had, but he hadn't missed the knowing smirks their teammates shared.

Their attraction had been evident in the club, so he was hoping it had been chalked up to a particularly heavy make-out session on an undercover op. It happened. You could only rub up against each other so much before the body reacts, especially when that attraction is there, and there was no denying it was there for Dalton and Jaz.

* * *

The team made a stop in DC because Commander Matisse had requested a meeting with the team that returned his daughter to him.

Everyone grabbed a quick shower in the locker room before heading straight to the bullpen where Patricia was waiting with McCabe, Matisse, and his wife and daughter.

As soon as Dalton rounded the corner, Evelyn Matisse wrapped him up in a hug and whispered her thanks. He'd met her once before when Patricia had first brought him to the DIA.

"Thank you for taking on this case, son," Mattisse said as he clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"We're just happy to bring your daughter back safe and sound, sir, but my team deserves all the credit. None of this would happen without them," Dalton said.

"So I've heard."

The team had a quiet conversation with the family, and McG made a point to talk to their daughter, Lauren to see how she was doing. He gave her the name of a PTSD specialist the DIA favored knowing she'd need someone to talk to.

McCabe gave his congratulations and headed out while the rest of them headed across the street to a local hotel bar for drinks before they went wheels up in the morning.

They spent a lot of time joking around as they decompressed, it was kind of their thing, but Patricia pulled Dalton off to the side for a more serious conversation.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yep, why wouldn't I be. The job went off without a hitch; everyone is safe and sound." He overexplained.

"Right, I just meant things got a little intense. No one would blame you if lines blurred a bit." Patricia hedged.

Dalton shrugged and said, "We're all good."

"Yeah? Well I'm glad to hear it," Patricia said as he turned to head back to the group.

"We good?" He asked.

Patricia nodded.

Before Dalton got out of earshot, Patricia said, "Oh and Dalton, one more thing."

"What's that?"

"Next time be sure you turn off the mics or at least leave your comms in so you can hear us protesting that we can still hear you."

Dalton turned as red as a tomato.

"How much did everyone hear?" He asked.

"Enough," Patricia said with a smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, back to the business of TLAS, but I may pop in for another one shot before the next chapter in that series goes up. Probably a bit shorter, and maybe this time we'll see what could be for Amir and Dani.


End file.
